


Saving Grace

by Wizardchester91



Series: Archer 100 Themes [3]
Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hero Complex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardchester91/pseuds/Wizardchester91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 themes...#3. Light</p><p>Just when it seems like the end, there's hope...wearing a bustier and some hot spandex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Grace

It's over. My feet are on fire, I'm slipping in my own blood (mixed with about three pounds of glass). It hurts like a bitch, but not as much as About 15 bullets shredding my body will. 

As I tie the bandana around my eyes, the darkness is almost comforting. I start thinking about things I never really had put much thought into. 

"Fuck you." Fuck fear. Fuck death. Fuck the fact I'll never have a family, something I didn't even realize I wanted till just now. Fuck my mother....if she actually even cares. Fuck Lana...God I wish I could see her one last time. Tell her I miss her and still have feelings for her. Fuck telling everyone I'm sorry for... Whatever it is I need to be sorry for. 

I brace myself, waiting for the familiar Sting of Bullets piercing my body. 

The sound of gunshots ring in my ears...this is the end...my muscles clench and I'm desperate not to wet my pants. They are NOT bringing my body back to the States with pissed-on pants. Gotta have some dignity. 

I freeze as what could only be blood showers me, warm and wet and metallic. And yet...I'm not dead. I don't think so anyways....

Slowly I slide the blindfold off...and there in front of me is an Angel.

A very sexy angel, but still wearing white and with blond hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. I stammer out a thank you, lost in her...my light. 

I've never felt this way and it honestly scares me...maybe because I'm usually the one saving people. But her voice is velvet, and she knows my name..Katya...it's beautiful.... And I realise I can't ever let this light walk away. 


End file.
